Bully : Jimmy's Sister (Horror)
by Miss Tigress Hunter
Summary: Jimmy's 12 y/o sister, Mary Hopkins, has just been transferred to Bullworth Academy. The moment she stepped into the school, the journey to her nightmare has begun. Warning: violence, kidnaps.. and...ghosts..
1. Welcome

**First story y'all~~ ;DD This chapter is not yet horror ^_^ I actually don't know what I'm saying but enjoy~~**

 **Disclaimer: I ain't own Bully and Rockstar**

I was imagining a picture of my brother, Jimmy Hopkins, who is 3 years older and less intelligent (as my mom told) than me. What would he feel when he saw my arrival at Bullworth Academy? How would he treat me? Will he overprotected me like any other older brothers will to their younger sisters? Or is he gonna be exactly like mommy told me - naughty, big-mouth, rude, nasty, bad behaviour, bad example, a little brat, bad smell, ignorant and selfish.

Although I do hope he wasn't really that bad as mom described him to me. Cause sometimes I blamed her for calling me a little brat cause I don't like hugging my stepfather. I mean, it's not wrong, right? Even if I'm wrong, nothing will make me change my mind. Even though he buys me lots of things that poor people needed more - money just can't change my mind to make me want to hug him. And besides, he's not my REAL father. What I'm actually trying to say is that maybe my brother Jimmy wasn't actually a bad boy - he's bad for a reason. Maybe it's mom's unfair attitude between his son and his new husband.

As I wondered for 7 minutes along my journey to meet my brother who is probably standing by the front gates by now (hopefully), my favorite music just happened to be playing on the radio and so my dream becomes wilder. That was until the car pulled up and my stepfather spoiled my dream.

He turned to the backseat simultaneously as mom did, "Here we are, young girl, Bullworth Academy!"

I looked to my right to see a huge school gates with 'Bullworth Academy' written on top of it in grey solid cement. And straight ahead there was a huge old looking building standing in the middle.

"Aahh, look! Your brother's here to get you!"

"What? Where?"

Suddenly, a boy with freckles with ginger buzz cut hair popped out through the ouside of the window out of nowhere. I almost screamed when I looked at his face and placed my right hand on top of my heart. HIM?  
Jimmy Hopkins? I don't mean to sound rude and mean but, judging from his looks I think maybe mom's describtion of his attitude might be correct.

"Hey, mom! Where's that phony?" he joked and mom put on her scary death stare while stepdad just sighed with unbelievable.

"Mary, honey, please get out there, hurry! I don't want to see that little brat's face anymore!"

And by that I immediately do as she said and take my luggage out of the trunk. This time, I'm only bringing one small luggage cause I'm too lazy to unpack loads of clothes and stuff that I most likely won't wear.

"Want me to carry it for you?" Jimmy offered and extended his arm for him to carry my luggage.

I shook my head, "No, thanks. I'm good. It's not that heavy, really."

"Okay then."

Before we both turned our back to walk into the school, dad called out my name.

"Mary, sweety, you forgot something!" He grabbed his wallet and took out 20 pieces of 100 bucks and handed them to me through the window. I tried my best to look innocent and calm when I walked over to take it from him. "Thanks, dad."

As he drove off to the other side, I finally made a huge grin on my face - which my brother noticed.

"Wow, he never gives any money to me. Being a girl must be a blessed," he joked for the second time and I laughed. A small angel sits on my right shoulder, whispering to me, "Don't you want to share your money with your brother? What if he's right? What if your mom and stepdad ruined his life?" then it pops away.

I was completely influenced by the whisper so I walked closer to him, and give him the ten pieces of 100 bucks so that we both have equal.

"Here, take it," I looked at the ground and noticed his branded brown sneakers. Then a devil appears on my left shoulder, she whispered, "Don't give it to him! He's lying! His shoes are the evidence! He can't afford to buy that amount of price of shoes like those he is wearing if he ain't go money! Think!" and it pops away.

But I ignored the whisper and followed what my angel had told me.

After 5 seconds of Jimmy staring at me awkwardly, I finally raised my head to met his brown eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to take it? Come on, don't make this even more awkward! I don't care if you're lying about stepdad not giving you any money or not, just take it!"

He laughed. He...laughed. He laughed so hard that he wiped his tears of laughter that was coming from his eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning with hot blood and to be honest, I feel like I want to hit myself with a baseball bat for letting those words loose out of my mouth that made him laughed. Words of regret was written on my shame face. Then he stopped.

"S-sorry..hehehe..It's just..you're so puny and right when you said it you suddenly become a dork!" he then continued laughing a bit until he saw me wanting to cry. Which I already am cause a drop of tear came out through the corner of my eye.

He rubbed his stupid bald ginger head and apologized as I immediately stormed off with my luggage into the school and left him with shame and search for the girls' dorm all by myself. Feeling a bit excited as I found it and walked speedly to the front door until a dark skinned boy who's 2 inches shorter than me tripped me over and I dropped to the ground with a flat face.

"Oh, geez. Sorry!" it was a squeky and kinda annoying voice.

Great. I was just trying to run away from my brother, now I tripped over by some kid? It could be worse but I think it's already worse when I felt pain rushing to my nose and Jimmy was crouching beside me asking me if I was okay. He lifted my hair to look at my face when he stood up and yelled at the other boy.

"Hey, what did you do to her?!"

"I-I didn't! S-she just tripped over my foot that-that's all!"

Jimmy was quiet for a moment and cursed in front of the young boy and told him ran off or else.

Meanwhile I just lay there covering my nose with both of my hands and wait until the pain goes away. I shut my eyes close and fell into a sleep.

* * *

 **Jimmy's POV**

Aww man. I feel like a total jerk right now. She just came here 5 minutes ago and I'm already making her first day messed up! Yet, my first day was worse. I arrived to this dump to teach some beatings lessons. Still she's a 12 year old girl and she's my sister. MY SISTER.

Hell there's no way I'm going to let her hate me. Especially not in front of those hot girls, they would think I'm a scumbag for sure.

"You okay, Mary? Do you -"

I was cut off by the sound that would make those bullies happy - CRYING. Damn. Now I'm in trouble. Without further movements or actions, I just carried her in my arms and bring her to my dorm room. I know, I should've broght her to her room in the girls' dorm but that would just make the girls suspicious. It's a stupid idea but at least there's Pete who could help me.

The moment I went through the boys' dorm, Pete ran towards me from the couch. He shot me his horrored eyes.

"What happened? Who's this?!"

"Chill - this is my sister, Mary, and I'm gonna need a little help from you."

"What?!"

"Pete, come on, I'm serious, man! I need your help!"

He looked around the room as if he was searching for something that he had lost. Then he agreed to help me and we both went into my room.

"DAMN! Her nose's bleeding! We better do this quick!"

"UGH! Okay okay uhhh do you have a tissue or anything to wipe those blood off? ANYTHING besides your dirty clothes?"

"It's not dirty but we haven't got any other choice, okay? Here!" I tossed Pete the new Aquaberry sweater that I've never used before and he almost missed it.

"Right.." he took a deep breath and wipe the blood completely from her face and just then, she woke up.

* * *

My vision was at first blurred as I opened up my eyes and saw 2 boys on each side of the bed I was lying. The boy on my right was wearing a pink shirt. He gave me a warming smile as we both met each other's eyes.

I sniffed the room quietly and guessing that it was Jimmy's since it smells like socks locker.

"Where am I? I wanna go to my room!"

"You're in my room. And we cleaned your nose up a bit since there's blood."

I blinked and got off the bed, went to the door and turned back round, "Oh, yeah. Where's my luggage?"

"It's in your room already don't worry." I can tell just by his face that he is lying.

I just nodded and stormed outside to the girls' dorm.

While I'm on my way to the girls' dorm, I saw 2 girls in the same size like the boy who tripped me just now, one blonde and one brunette, laughing and looking at my face as they whispered something to each other. And I don't need to know what it is, I knew it. That friend of theirs just made me fall and nearly broke my nose. Again, I tried my best to not give a single cell about it. As mom always said, "Just ignore those who talks behind you sweety, they're behind you for some reason."

Motivated to the quote mom always said, I managed to get inside to my room without any more further accidents or emrrassement.

Just as soon as I went to my room, a true and ubelivable shock just happened right in front of my eyeballs. My luggage was THERE. It's really THERE! I guess I judged Jimmy too unfairly. My brother shall be rewarded with nice treatments! Like buying him a box of pizza or wait - that money! I forgot to give him that money after I got mad at him. But then again...it was his fault. He is a boy. A boy who had no clue on how to make girls feel better other than money and gifts. And the very least he could do to me after what he had done was to make things a little bit easier for me. He carried my luggage to my room and that shows his caring side of his own little sister a bit.

A light footsteps approaching my room made me raised hy head a bit. I looked to see the face. It was a girl with blonde hair with big pink ribbon tied on the back, wearing thick rimmed glasses with green long skirt and a pair of baby pink shoes. She looked a bit nerdy but I musn't say that because I wouldn't want to sound so disrespectful to people, especially to the older ones.

The girl smiled sweetly at me, "Hi. You must be Jimmy's sister. I'm Beatrice Trudeau."

My eyes widened when she mentioned Jimmy's name. Does she like him or something? Because the way she said him name was different as if she admired him.

"I'm Mary Hopkins."

"So, what or who are you dressing up as for tomorrow's night?"

That made my eyebrows raised a bit in blank,"What do we have on tomorrow's night?"

Beatrice chuckled a bit, "You silly. Have you forgoten already what day is tomorrow? It's Halloween!"

Finally, my mind clicked a bit. "Oh, really? Wow. Oh. Okay. I don't have a plan actually since I forgot that Halloween's tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we could start shopping tonight after 7."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

 **If my English is bad, forgive me and please do review if there are some mistakes in this chapter. TY~~**


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rockstar and Bully**

I leaned against the wall of the steps in front of the girls' dorm, still thinking what I should dressed up as for the Halloween. Taking a sniff of the air as the clouds in the night sky turned dark. Wondering if I got enough time to go shopping before the rain starts to pour down and also thinking about Beatrice, the girl who promised to meet me by 7 on the exact spot I was waiting but ended up showing 17 minutes later.

I look at her face for any clue of her excuse, but found nothing. She walked to me while fiddling the bottom of her skirt."Oh, hey, there you are! Apologise for my late arrival, I was actually looking for my heheheh friend. It's umm actually your brother, Jimmy. You wouldn't mind that, do you?" she lowered her head and raised her eyebrow.

"No, not at all."

Beatrice's smile grew wider. We both went to the front gates. There were 2 bikes leaning against a wall - my brother was sitting on a red bike and Beatrice sit on the girl's bike. I sit behind Jimmy and held his shoulders from the back as the three of us strolled into the small town.

We went to Bullworth Town across a bridge and arrived at a small shop with the sign 'Worn In' in yellow light on top of the entrance. Jimmy held the door open for us. The first thing that caught my attention in that store was the smell. It smells like rotten cheese (which I've never smelled before). Second thing, was the almost-empty shop around us. We looked at the cashier who was sitting and picking nose (gross) behind the counter.

When he saw us, he just rolled his eyes and got up from the chair. "What do you want kids?"

"Do you have any costumes?" Jimmy asked, looking around the store for any.

He laughed, "Hah! Sorry kids. Costumes are all out. You should've come earlier. I guess you'll have to come another year."

The moment he said that, my excitement for halloween dropped from 87% to 34%. ALL OUT? That can't be it. He must've something - at least one costume that really fits my character. Just like in Barbie movies, there's always that one very special dress that was meant for her and only her! Except I'm no Barbie and this ain't like that kind of movie.

"ALL out?"

"A.L.L.O.U.T - ALL OUT!"

"Well umm don't you have anything or a costume for her? She doesn't have anything to put on and she just arrived here this morning."

"Kid, which part do you not understand the 2 words ALL OUT? And do I look like your daddy to complain to me why she should get a darn stupid costume?"

"Oh, I do understand and yes, frankly, to be honest, you do look like my dad - big, fat, ugly and old!"

There was a 5 seconds of silence before the cashier continued back, he leaned in closer to us, which is still too far because we were standing on the front door and he's behind the counter, "You're going to regret for calling me that, kid."

Jimmy was trying to walk towards the counter, Beatrice blocked his way and pushed both of us to the door and outside again. As we closed the door behind us, I heard the cashier yelled, "One of you is going to suffer!"

That sent me shivers down my spine until I realized that maybe the cashier is just trying to scare us so that we'll respect him more when we came for another visit.

"Damn. I should've beaten that nasty old guy earlier," he spat on the ground, Beatrice made a disgusted look.

"Jimmy, you know you can't fight in front of Mary, right? A-and besides, it's just a costume. Maybe Melody or Gloria or Karen would let her borrow theirs. " she patted his shoulder.

"No, it's not the costume! It's that old guy who's a jerk to us just now. If only he was a teenager then -"

A thunder clapped and rain started to fall.

"Oh, geez, what a luck I had today," he went to sit on his bike until a shiny, black car pulled up in front of us.  
My mind became panic because I thought it might be some bad guys who wants to kidnap us. The backseat window rolled down to reveal a teenager with brown hair. He squinted his eyes to look at us, then he offered us to get inside his car.

"Do you know who he is, Jimmy?"

"Yea - he's one of those rich kids who hangs out at the Harrington House." I just nodded.

I sighed a relieved to myself as we got in and the driver took us back to the school. Just as we arrived in front of the gates, from the corner of my eyes, I could see my brother resting his left hand on the guy's thigh, they both looked into each other's eyes and giggled. What is he doing? Beatrice, who looked as excited as I am to go back to our room to sleep, rushly open the door and ran in full speed to the girls' dorm, leaving me 13 steps behind her.

We made into our room without waking anyone up or anyone seeing us. I slide my back against the door and sunk to the ground as I tried to catch my breath from running. Beatrice joyfully get onto the bed and sleep under the blanket, forgetting to take her glasses off. I slowly and carefully take it off for her and placed on her desk. Tip-toeing, switching off the light and towards my bed for my beauty sleep.

 **I'm sleepy as hell. That's why it's a bit weird. And it's really short.  
**


End file.
